The Black Maria
by Tericka
Summary: "I call upon the powers of the dark side of the moon...."


The Black Maria

I looked up in the mirror and glanced at my reflection. A smooth dark face with stared long jet black hair stared back at me. I threw my waist long hair back over my shoulder. It kept falling forward. Finally, I picked up a clip of black pearls and put it back.

"Much better." A pause of silence. "I want to look good when I take over the world." 

My sleek slim figure shifted in the black dress. "I love this dress!" 

But perhaps I am too vain. Yes, I am. But I want to tell you about myself and my plan to take over the world anyhow.

My name is Maria. I am, what most people call "The Black Maria." I really don't know why. Maybe it's because I want to take over Earth and kill humans so that my people have a chance to survive. Earth has such wonderful resources.

I live on the dark side of the moon. The Far side. The Near side is inhabited by the Moon kingdom. They've made this heartless vow to forever give justice and protect Earth. I don't really know why. It's just a waste of good space inhabited by mindless, spineless, humans. My kind could do so much better. 

I sigh.

You want to know how I'll take over and kill everyone on earth, without those pesky Sailor Scouts getting in the way? Well, Queen Serenity and her pals really are efficient. But I won't let that drown my hopes. I know where there is an abundance of negative energy. There is a tenth planet in our solar system named Nemesis. It's shrouded in darkness and because of it's unpredictable orbit, has never been photographed. But it's there. And I'm going to find it, and use it's large concentration on energy to destroy humans and give my people a fighting chance.

The phone on my dresser beeped softly. I reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I snapped. My thoughts were so rudely interrupted.

"Maria, Slipher here. We've located the planet and we're ready to dispatch our men to get as much energy as they can bring back."

"Oh good darling! My mood isn't so soonest spoiled!" I crowed. "Send troops out right away. Don't let that planet out of your sight."

"Yes, Maria." There's a click and I passionately hold the receiver close to me. Ahh, Slipher, my love. I will have him by my side when we reclaim Earth.

Later out of boredom, I decide to taunt the Sailor Scouts and steal some of they're energy. After this mission, it will only seem petty, but I'm bored and want to harass them. Maybe even give them a little warning. After all, I always love the sport of the game. I laugh in their faces.

I decided to invade the small town of Chiba and burn it at my own amusement. Perhaps a warning to the capital of Tokyo, not to far away. Not even a good 75 km. from it.

I settle myself on top of the Main buddest temple and gather energy in my hands. 

"I call upon the powers of the dark side of the moon. Fire and Ice unite!" Both formed within each other in my hand. The turned crescent moon on my forehead began to glow with a black light and I smashed it and it roared within the temple. Burning it to a corpse and then freezing it over as the temperature of the dead. I laughed. Petty wasted energy. But it was worth it. I liked seeing my soon-to-be victims scattering for their life. Their pathetic meaningless life. I laughed in spite of myself. The temple was a good warning. Like I mentioned before: I like to play with my food before I eat it.

People ran screaming from their houses. I had enveloped several houses with fire and cooled them with my quick chill before the scouts showed up. 

"Hey, if you don't leave those innocent civilians alone, I'm going to give you a little fire of my own that will be sure to send a chill down your spine!" Mars warned. I tossed her warning aside and with the flick of my wrist, shot fire-ice darts at people. "OK, I warned you! _Mars celestial fire, surround_!" As if her little match flames could stop me.

"_Fire and Ice unite_!" Her flames where engulf in mine and then quickly cooled.

"Oh man!" Mars whimpered, taking a step back.

"Let me have a stab at it!" Mercury demanded. "_Mercury ice bubbles, smash_!" 

"_Fire and Ice unite_!" She stepped back too, for now she had witnessed my power.

The other two scouts tried and I had to keep my sides from splitting with laughter. 

"Sailor Moon, do your thing!" the other girls encouraged. She stepped forward. I sighed and glanced at the town clock. Slipher should be back soon with new energy. I was getting a little bored with this. I settled atop the point on the tower of city hall. 

"Moon, tiara, smash!" 

Her pathetic attempt sizzled and fell to the ground. Not even worth the energy. I dare say that Sailor Moon had met her match. Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground and stared at the broken tiara as if she were going to cry. 

"Don't give up!" Mars encouraged. I smirked. Yeah, _that_ would help.

"Maria," Someone called my name. I looked up. It was Slipher, my love.

"Do you bring me what I want to finish these girls?" I thought about my own energy, nearly gone, but I tried to keep my demeanor up.

"I'm sorry, I have failed you. Forgive me." His shadow lingered in my presence. I choke and the energy already balled in my hands dissipated. "Forgive me..." the words echoed. And then: "I love you."

"Finish her off, Sailor Moon!" Mars demanded. I was too stunned as Sailor Moon charged her wand.

"Moon, imperial power!" A bright light emitted and I choked.

"I love you," I told Slipher. And then the white light engulfed me -- and I let it. 


End file.
